


Poems

by lizzywrites



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzywrites/pseuds/lizzywrites
Summary: Just some poems I've written.
Kudos: 6





	1. Moonlight

I take a step  
And reach out my hand.  
You take it  
So I can help you stand.

I pull you into my arms,  
Hugging you tight.  
We stay like that  
Under the moonlight.

The darkness had come,  
You were surrounded.  
But so had I,  
To help keep you grounded.

You couldn’t let go,  
But I didn’t mind.  
Placing my hand in yours,  
Our fingers intertwine.


	2. Letting Go

It's been so long,  
I've tried my best.  
But everywhere I go  
Only seems a test.

All the places I go,  
All the things I do,  
My thoughts are overcome  
With memories of you.

Most are of you laughing,  
A couple of smiles.  
As I walk through my thoughts'  
Memory-filled ailes.

I know you wouldn't want this,  
Want me depressed and alone.  
Even though I can only stare  
At pictures of you on my phone.

So I'll pack my bags,  
Leave the house,  
Take a trip to the beach and  
Climb the stairs of your lighthouse.


End file.
